Seat tracks may be used in a variety of applications, such as in vehicles. In some situation, seat tracks may be configured to allow for longitudinal movement of seats. Seat track assemblies may include an actuating mechanism that a user may actuate to unlock the seat tracks. Previous designs for connecting actuating mechanisms with the seat tracks may be relatively heavy, large, expensive, and/or may be limited to relatively few applications.